Liquid crystal displays are used for both notebook computers and television sets, etc. Active matrix-type liquid crystal displays employing thin film transistor switching devices are especially useful to display moving images. Generally, a liquid crystal display includes two substrates, for example, a thin film transistor and a color filter substrate, combined with each other and liquid crystal injected between the two substrates. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal display and the intensity of the electric field is adjusted, the amount of light transmitted through the two substrates can be varied thereby to display a desired image.
The quality of the image displayed on the liquid crystal display is affected by the ambient temperature, becoming whiter as the temperature is lowered below normal room temperature and becoming blacker at temperatures above normal room temperature. The temperature characteristics of the thin film transistors cause it to deliver less charge to the LCD display at lower temperatures and overcharging the display at higher temperatures. Thus, technologies are required to prevent the image distortion due to the temperature condition.